


Your Body

by FlirtyHale



Series: Zude [5]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, i need to bathe in holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a fic where Jude calls Gideon "Daddy" in the middle of sex? Zero can react to it however you see fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this
> 
> _________
> 
> No Beta so all mistakes are mine

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks that's it. But the fact of the matter was that before even Zero left they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now physically being away from each other just made that ache so much more worse. 

They made out slowly in the car before Jude dropped zero off at the airport.  Zero threatening to fake an injury so he didn't have to go on these ‘ _ on the road games _ ’, but Jude detested (as much as he could of course). So zero left the car and then it had started, two weeks of pure torture.

Jude was going to  meeting after meeting and listening to Lionel whine and complain, and then thinking about Jelena and Terrance getting the team. So much annoying crap was going on, heavy annoying crap that could end his career and yet all he could focus on was the dirty texts Zero sent him daily or the nude selfies in the dead of night. 

In the middle of an important business meeting with some brokers about the team, Zero had sent Jude a picture of his dick and Jude almost choked on his own tongue. Lionel had eyed him with a warning glare and he got mouthful from her after the meeting was done, but as soon as he got back to his apartment he texted back

_ Fuck miss you so fucking much  _

Then took a hot shower and jerked off.

Jude never really expected this to happen, to be so enveloped in each other's bodies in that being away for only two weeks was complete death. And it sucked, a lot. One for being so goddamn horny all the time that Jude had to double check three times that someone didn't switch his vitamin D out for Viagra or something. And two he missed Zero, didn't think that they would ever be apart for more than a few hours just because they worked together, both of them forgetting that away games exist.

So when the day finally came for zero to come home Jude wasn't not hesitant on making the night last. A new box of condoms, a fresh tube of lube, rose petals in the bedroom and candles lining the walls. Jude knew zero would be home any moment and the sound of the door unlocking confirms that.

“Jude?” Zero's thick voice shouts out.

“Bedroom” Jude calls back and in walked Zero with an amazed look on his face at the makeover of Jude's bedroom- their bedroom.

“What's this?” Zero asks with a smirk.

Jude just grins back, he’s already undressed and under the covers on the bed.

“Why don't you undress and find out.  _ Daddy?”  _

“Jesus Jude” Zero gasps out and immediately pulls his shirt off and shrugs his sweatpants down. He climbs onto the bed and Jude's hands find him almost instantly.

“God, fucking miss you so much” Jude breathes and captures Zero mouth into his own, breathing hard and heavy. Zero kisses back grabbing at Jude's hips pulling the man on top of him. Man he missed the weight of his boy on him. The movement and pleasure already getting up there, it clearly has been a while for them two. Feeling like horny teenagers in love all over again, like the same passion they had in that closet at that party.

“These two weeks have been awful” Jude mumbles out against Zero’s lips.

“Yeah? Well it's about to get much better.”

That's when Zero flips them both over so Zero is on top and he kisses Jude soundly on the mouth, to his jaw down his neck and leaves a mark on his collarbone.

“Shit fuck Zero.”

“That's right baby” Zero purrs into him and then continues to kiss down Jude's torso. Right down to Jude’s pelvis, he kisses at the bones pointing out beneath skin and bites at the tender spots making Jude mewl. Then grabs at the base of Jude’s cock.

A sharp intake is heard from above and Zero smirks “You like that?”

“Fuckkk, yesss” Jude stutters, already gripping the sheets even though he’s been barely touched.

Zero jerks his hand up and down Jude’s length pressing his thumb to the slit and using his other hand to massage his balls. Fuck everything felt so good, the whole room began to spiral and Jude already could feel that he was close. 

“Stop” Jude urges, shivering under the touch of Zero’s strong hand.

“Why pumpkin?” Zero teases and Jude almost cums right there but he holds back with long heavy breaths.

“Want.. You..”

“Sorry what was that?”

“Want you…To blow me…”

“Sorry? Say it again” Zero smirks still sluggishly jerking Jude off.

“Blow me  _ Daddy”  _ Jude groans and in an instant the smirk on Zero's face becomes this wicked grin full of bewilderment and arousal. 

He takes Jude full in his mouth, as Jude bucks his hips up into the wetness of Zero mouth. Hitting the back of Zero’s throat and he takes it like a champ. Jude sighs of desperate relief the pleasure growing in the pit of his stomach. Zero just hollows his cheeks and let's Jude do the best he can until everything becomes one bound of heat all at once and barely a warning is spoken as Jude is coming down Zero’s throat.

“Fuck fuck fuck sorry fuck zero baby”

Zero just swallows him down again and them come up with a pop.

“Fuck Jude didn't think you had it in you.”

Jude's hair is a mess from him running his hand through it, his face is flushed pink and all he can hear is his heart beating in his ears. 

“God damn that was the hottest- Shit I needed that” Jude gasps, relaxed back into the bed. 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah, damn.”

“We’ll you better re-coop, I’ve got more plans for us now.”

“Oh yeah?” Jude raises his eyebrow. 

And all Zero does is grabs Jude’s hand and places it on his dick, still rock hard. 

“Jesus” Jude mumbles under his breath. 

Zero snakes his way up to Jude’s mouth kissing him lightly at first “So what are you gonna do for daddy huh?” He says quietly, barely a whisper. 

Jude lets a tiny groan escape as Zero begins to fondle him again, his eyes go wide and almost cross eyed from being so sensitive but damn does it fucking feel good. 

“You ready for round two? Or do you need some time kinkade?” Zero smirks his hands on either side of Jude’s chest leaning over him. All Jude does is lean up and grab zero down to fall on top of him, kissing him passionately and soundly letting the noise echo throughout the room. 

Already feeling himself get hard again. He pushes his his knee in between Zero’s thighs letting the man rock back and forth rutting over and over, as his mouth goes slack in between kisses. 

“Damn Jude” He gasps, rocking his hips over Jude’s thigh again and again.

“Mm you want more than this huh baby?” 

“Mmm what are you suggesting?” 

Jude grins and kisses Zero again “How about you fuck me...mm?”

Zero pulls back and looks into Jude's glassy eyes, pupils dilated full of want and need Zero’s sure he probably looks the same. 

“Daddy likes the sound of that”   
  


It takes Zero all of three seconds to get a condom and lube rolling the condom over his dick and slicking himself up as Jude watched wel stroking himself.

“You want this baby?”

“Yess”

“Good, wanna make you feel good.”

“You always do.”

Zero circled Jude's entrance just testing the waters before slipping a finger into his boyfriend. Earning himself a hiss from Jude himself as he got used the familiar yet new sensation.

“What? Didn't play with any toys well I was away huh baby cakes?”

Jude groans rocking back onto Zero's finger “ Waited- for you” his voice cracks “another” he demands with a whine and Zero obliges slipping in another finger enough to begin scissoring Jude and stretching him out.

“Okay okay” Jude whines “do it fuck” his head is thrown back into the pillows, staring down through his bottom eyelashes.

“Sure thing sweet cheeks” Zero says with a cocky smirk and Jude doesn't know whether to slap Zero or make him fuck him into the mattress so hard he forgets his name. All he knows, is that he doesn't slap Zero.

He just whines at the loss of Zero gorgeous fingers and prepares himself for the pleasure he’s been waiting for, for two weeks. Zero kisses Jude soundly then flips the man over into his stomach with an “oof” Jude smiles into the roughness then his mouth goes slack as Zero grinds against him. Large, hot length teasing him between skin. Jude muffles his minimal cries by biting into his hand.

“Fuck do it already fuck” Jude growls, tears of distracted pleasure seeps from the corner of his eyes and Zero stops.

“Sorry what did you want baby?”

“Fuck meee please Daddy” he almost begs and Zero doesn't hesitate to completely thrust into Jude in one give of the hips.

“Fuck!” Jude curses out, burying his face into the pillows. He lets zero thrust in and out of him with a steady pace, earning tiny moans with every push and pull. Fuck this all that Jude wanted over these two weeks. He hard again and he’s surprised at how quick it took him but again doesn’t all at the same time. But he can barely concentrate on his own thoughts with Zero fucking him like he is well mumbling dirty nothings into Jude’s ear.

“You like that baby boy?” 

“Yes daddy” 

“You gonna cum for me?”

“Yess” Jude hisses, rocking his hips back on Zero letting the pleasure boil in the pit of his stomach. He lifts himself up onto hands and knees, feeling that new spot being hit that was just being craved to be touched. 

“Shit fuck Z, there right there.” 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah” Jude pants, his thigh burning and his arms aching but Zero and everything Zero is making him feel is overpowering the pain. 

“Jesus fuck Jude not gonna last” 

“Good don’t cause I’m not either” Jude says out of breath. 

“Fuck Jude” 

“Come baby” 

Zero’s body go rigid “Fuck baby” Zero pulls out of Jude and Jude whines at the loss, still on the verge of his own orgasm but let’s Zero do this thing. Peeling off the condom and throwing it in the direction of the known trash can he jerks himself to orgasm. 

“Jude look at me” 

Jude turns his head over his shoulder, big brown eyes all glassy with his hair dangling in front of his face, panting and letting drool glisten cover his lips. Zero has not seen a more beautiful sight. He comes instantly with his eyes locked onto Jude’s well Jude strokes himself through his own arousal. Watching Zero cum all over his back, knowing it’s a mess and a large load. 

Zero groans and falls onto Jude’s back kissing up and down the nape of his neck and spine over and over. Breathing heavy into Jude’s ear “I love you so much” he mumbles. 

“If you love me so much you’ll get me off.” 

Zero grins with post orgasm bliss and turns Jude over onto his back, kissing him on the mouth wet and sloppy with barely any true target he grinds down onto Jude hard dick with his own flaccid one. 

Jude groans into Zero shoulder.

“Good?”

“Hell yeah” 

Over and over Zero grinds into Jude pulling out the dirtiest of moans from the other man. Jude hooks his leg around Zero’s waist pulling him closer and rocking his hips into Zero. Over and over at the heat builds and builds. The room becoming stuffy and sweaty, the sheets reek and they’re pretty sure they neighbour in each adjoining apartment have heard them but nothing like that matter to them. The love and promises they have to each other. When they are fucking intertwined like this that’s what matters, all the smiles and laughs and loves it all matters. 

“OH shit” Jude shoots all over both of them in between their chest as Zero sucks on Jude’s collarbone. “Fuck me damn” 

“Do you love me now?” Zero smirks as peck Jude on the lips, Jude’s mouth is open and panting from his orgasm, still in bliss mode he breaths out heavy “always.. Love you... if you do me like that.”

And Zero just snorts with a laugh, burying his face into Jude’s neck. 

They fall asleep just like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't call Zero 'Gideon' cause [of this fucker.](https://www.google.ca/search?q=lil+gideon&oq=lil&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j69i65j69i57j0l3.688j1j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8)
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from Christina Aguilera -Your Body


End file.
